Oysters and other shellfish grow and reside in shells in saltwater. Oysters and shellfish are harvested from beds in saltwater. Oysters and shellfish are edible, but must be removed from their prior to consumption.
It is common to remove oysters and shellfish from their shells when the oysters or shellfish are raw, or uncooked, or after cooking, such as by steaming. The shells may be difficult to open, particularly when the shellfish are raw. The shells may be opened along a seam within the shells, but it may be necessary to use a sharp object which is inserted in the seam to separate the oyster shell.
In the prior art, oyster knives are used to open shellfish. These oyster knives have the general shape of a typical knife, such as a kitchen knife. The knives have a handle and a blade. A point of the blade is inserted into the seam of the shell, usually near the foot of the oyster or shellfish. Once entry into the shell is made, the knife is rotated or twisted about the blade to open the shell.
Typically, the shell is held in one hand. Oyster shells, in particular, have sharp surfaces which will cut the hands. These hazards are compounded by the application of a large amount of pressure on the point of the oyster knife. If the oyster knife slips from the irregular surface of the shell, the oyster knife can cut or bruise the hand of the user.